The Pokemon Somstar Region
Pokemon Somstar Region is a fanmade Pokemon game featured in Eden World Builder. NOTE: Made by someone else, contributed on by me, so we don't know for sure if that if this will be an actual game a Gligar can jump out at you and you can catch it on Route 1. Pokemon Route 1 Grass * Rattata (20%) * Pidgey (20%) * Zigzagoon (20%) * Patrat (20%) * Purrloin (19%) * Gligar (1%) Rustling * Audino ONLY Natree Woods Grass (entrance) * Oddish (35%) * Poochyena (25%) * Bellsprout (20%) * Fomantis (15%) * Slakoth (5%) Grass (maze) * Gloom (35%) * Weepinbell (25%) * Lurantis (20%) * Tangela (15%) * Tropius (5%) Rustling (entrance) * Audino (60%) * Pansage (10%) * Pansear (10%) * Panpour (10%) * Pikachu (6%) * Mightyena (4%) Rustling (maze) * Audino (80%) * Scyther (10%) * Beedrill (5%) PyRed * Butterfree (5%) AqUater * Meowstic (both genders) (5%) Surfing * Poliwhirl (65%) * Lombre (35%) Ripples * Poliwhirl (65%) * Floatzel (30%) * Araquanid (5%) Fishing Old Rod * Magikarp ONLY Good Rod * Marill (40%) * Horsea (40%) * Corphish (20%) Super Rod * Seadra (60%) * Azumarill (35%) * Crawdaunt (5%) Natree Town Surfing * Lotad (50%) * Buizel (50%) Ripples * Buizel (50%) * Luvdisc (45%) * Floatzel (50%) Fishing Old Rod * Magikarp ONLY Good Rod * Goldeen (50%) * Tympole (40%) * Finneon (10%) Super Rod * Palpitoad (45%) * Seaking (35%) * Lumineon (15%) * Dratini (5%) Lilypad Cove (surfing and fishing are same as Natree) Grass * Seedot (40%) * Cottonee (30%) PyRed * Petilil (30%) AqUater * Paras (15%) * Combee (10%) * Dunsparce (5%) Rustling * Audino (60%) * Pansage (10%) * Pansear (10%) * Panpour (10%) * Whimsicott (5%) AqUater) * Lilligant (5%) PyRed * Vespiquen (5%) Route 2 Grass * Fletchling (20%) * Caterpie (20%) PyRed * Weedle (20%) AqUater * Wurmple (20%) * Shinx (15%) * Eevee (10%) * Dunsparce (5%) Rustling * Audino (85%) * Metapod (10%) AqUater * Kakuna (10%) PyRed * Munchlax (5%) Bony Caverns Cave * Zubat (45%) * Roggenrola (25%) * Cubone (14%) * Onix (11%) * Larvitar (5%) Dust Cloud * Drilbur (55%) * Hippopotas (35%) * Sandygast (10%) Surfing * Seel (65%) * Basculin (30%) * Relicanth (5%) Ripples * Seel (85%) * Dewgong (10%) * Relicanth (5%) Fishing Old Rod * ONLY Poliwag Good Rod * Spheal (45%) * Staryu (35%) * Poliwhirl (20%) Super Rod * Corsola (65%) * Sealeo (30%) * Starmie (5%) Rock Smash * Geodude (70%) * Binacle (30%) Ceiling * Woobat (65%) * Ferroseed (35%) Route 3 Grass * Foongus (40%) * Jigglypuff (20%) * Plusle (15%) PyRed * Minun (15%) AqUater * Skitty (10%) PyRed * Buneary (10%) AqUater * Croagunk (10%) * Honedge (4%) * Gligar (1%) Dark Grass * Foongus (85%) * Wigglytuff (5%) * Delcatty (5%) PyRed * Lopunny (5%) AqUater * Gligar (3%) * Happiny (2%) Rustling (any) * Audino (90%) * Gligar (5%) * Lopunny (4%) PyRed * Delcatty (4%) AqUater * Happiny (1%) New Slateport Surfing * Barboach (40%) * Skrelp (35%) PyRed * Clauncher (35%) AqUater * Finneon (20%) * Luvdisc (5%) Ripples * Barboach (50%) * Luvdisc (30%) * Whiscash (10%) * Lumineon (5%) * Dragalge (5%) PyRed * Clawitzer (5%) AqUater Fishing Old Rod * Magikarp (90%) * Alomomola (10%0 Good Rod * Magikarp (50%) * Staryu (30%) * Alomomola (15%) * Qwilfish (5%) Super Rod * Gyarados (40%) * Alomomola (30%) * Qwilfish (25%) * Starmie (5%) Legendaries/Special * Watartugua (turtle, use surf, lv. 32) * Ghoskiboo (ghost, use fly for special area, lv. 50) * Unknown 4-legged pokemon (Zebra, use cut in forest maze, lv.30) * ??????? (dragon, use dive in forest maze, lv.79) * Tidalpacave (llama, waterfall, lv. 64) * Unknown bat (bat, dive, lv.70) * Giratina (comes back, in pit accessible after 2x hall of fame, lv. 75) * Unknown nature mon (rabbit, dive, lv.67) * Arceus (The very finale of the game, complete pokedex, lv. 99) Category:Pokemon Category:Eden World Builder Category:Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm